Constanza Du Bec (nee Corleon)
Constanza Du Bec (nee Corleon) is a Halfling woman. She is the daughter of Vito Corleon, mother of Paolino Du Bec and Luciana Du Bec and ex-wife & lover to Thofire Silvertouch. She is currently at the age of 34, and resides in Greenhills. She worships the Raven Queen. Backstory Constanza Du Bec was born into the Corleons, a Halfling criminal Family. Her mother remains unknown; she was either a prostitute or became too moral, so was eliminated. As a result, Constanza was brought up by her father, Vito Corleon. Vito was a feared Halfling, so tall that he was the same size with some humans. Unfortunately, he had been castrated in a particularly vicious fight, so Constanza was his only heir. He tried to make her into a ruthless leader of the Family by allowing her to see first hand what the Corleons did to their enemies. At six years, she witnessed a mass crucifixion. At ten years, she woke up to find a donkey's head lying on her bed. The donkey had kicked Vito Corleon in the leg a day earlier. Constanza developed a fear of donkeys after that day. Finally, when Constanza was fifteen years old, her father forced her to watch as he threw a man into a pit of wild boars, which had been starved beforehand. The man was eaten alive. In spite of all this, Constanza grew up to be a learned, beautiful young woman, who regarded her Family as "old-fashioned" and "bloodthirsty", and fainted at the sight of blood. Vito's only hope was to marry her off to a man who could continue his Family. He believed that he had found the man in Antonio Du Bec. Antonio was a new-comer to the Family, only arriving four months before. However, he had already "made his bones" by killing a man for the good of the Family. Not only that, but he was ruthless and had no morals around him, and reminded Vito of himself. Constanza fell in love with him almost immediately, and they were married in Wiwic with great celebration. Three days after the ceremonies, however, Antonio crept into the Corleon Vaults and stole everything in it. The Corleons were ruined. Vito and Constanza ended up in the slums about a mile from Wiwic. There, Constanza gave birth to the twin babies that she and Antonio had concieved in their short time together, and named the boy Paolino and the girl Luciana. She loved them, but Vito was disgusted by the children and their fall from grace which he regarded the fault of Constanza. Vito commited suicide a year after the babies' birth. It seemed that Constanza and her children would be joining Vito, due to the many diseases that plagued the slums, but for a mysterious carriage that picked her up, and sent them to a cottage in Greenhills. There, Constanza met a woman named Brethana Silvertouch, who had been a childhood friend to Vito before he turned evil. Constanza also recognised someone else at the cottage. It was Antonio Du Bec. Antonio revealed that he was actually named Thofire Silvertouch, and had ruined the Corleon Family because his wife had been murdered by bandits who were on the Corleon pay-roll. Constanza divorced him, but understood why he had done it, and held no grudges. She kept her married name because of the anti-Corleon feeling in the Halfling communities, after their many crimes had been unveiled. Constanza still lives with her aunt and children in Greenhills, and works as a baker. She is good friends with Thofire, and they are now lovers, and were considering getting (re)married. Character Info Sheet 'Basic Information ' Preferred Name: Constanza Du Bec #Age: 34. #Date of Birth: N/A #Race: Halfling. #Gender: Female. #Sexuality: Heterosexual. #Titles: N/A #Affiliations: The Silvertouch family, the Corleon family, Halfling Criminal Families. #Prior Affiliations: N/A #Occupation: Baker. Appearance #Appeared Age: Thirties. #Height: 123 cm. #Weight: 29 lb. #Build: Slim. #Skin Color: White. #Eye Color: Green. #Hair Style: Ponytail. #Hair Color: Auburn. #Fashion: Dresses. #Abnormalities: Has donkalamitphobia (fear of donkeys). #Tattoos: Small raven tattoo on upper left arm to show worship of the Raven Queen. Personality #Base Alignment: Unaligned. #Personality description: Friendly. Abilities and Powers #Equipment: N/A Miscellaneous #Brief Biography: (see above) #Friends: Various peoples around Greenhills. #Family: Thofire Silvertouch (ex-husband & lover) deceased, Brethana Silvertouch (mother-in-law), Paolino Du Bec (son), Luciana Du Bec (daughter), Vito Corleon (father) deceased. #Enemies: The Halfling authorities. Category:Thofire